Tyranicape(Universe 1)
Tyragicape is the daughter of Blazikape and Tyra.Tyranitar.She is also the wife of Arceus, and the mother of Tyraniceus.Aside from her father and brother, she is one of the strongest saiyans in the entire series. Overview Personality Tyragicape is usually a calm person,but when she gets pissed off, she goes nearly insane. Ever since her evolution, she has become a calm and collected individual. Abilities Tyragicape has the ability to transform, as well as the ability to absorb opponents, because her mother used to be a cannibal. She also has access to her Snake Demon: Obsalius, which gives her the ability to use Black Diamonds either as defense or offense. Biography Childhood When Tyragicape was born, she was born on Pluto, making her a plutonian. When she was a kid, her father put her on one of the moons to train, and as a result she evolved twice and she managed to unlock super saiyan 1 and 2. When she was a teenager, she became interested in soccer, and became a soccer player.One night, she met Arceus and after an interesting match, they became a couple. After Arceus said he didnt want to have kids, she went to compete in a tournament and in the end, she absorbed her opponents out of anger and became a super saiyan 3. When she returned to Earth, she destroyed Blazikape in battle, as well as Arceus's father.But when Arceus fought her, she went down, defeated. After that, she and Arceus got into a fight, and she went to Pluto.After Arceus apologized to her, she transformed into a super saiyan 4. In Pokemon Legends, Arceus was hypnotized -_- and after hitting her with Judgment, she went insane and tried to kill the cast, but Kyogre nearly froze her to death.Arceus brought her back to life after his father wished her back. Since then, they became even closer and near the end of that season,they got married. In the time-skip, she unlocked super saiyan 5 and their son:Tyraniceus is also born. She is in the multiverse tournament and faced Gothinite(U1) as well as Groulias and Blazikape, but ultimately lost. After the tournament ended, Simisage killed her by blowing her up from the inside. Blazitar revived her with the help of the Dragon. After being revived, Tyragicape started noticing Legendaries disappearing, and eventually found out that Lucattio was turning them into Shadow pokemon. After fighting some of the Legendaries, she made it to the location of Lucattio and Sibuna and got nearly killed by Prof.Arceus and Commander Yanmega. After Electrophos shields her from their attacks, Tyranicape has a moment of self doubt and begins to change for the better. As a result, she evolved into Tyragicape and defeated the two bad guys. She fought Lucattio, but the battle quickly ended with Lucattio attacking Sibuna instead. When the battle ended, she said she was gonna be a better sibling to Blazitar and Liepard, and they left the location. After 6 months, she recently discovered that she has an older sibling that was trying to kill her. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Tyranicape unlocked this form when she was a child Super Saiyan 2 Tyraniceus unlocked this form when she was a child Super Saiyan 3 This is Tyranicape's super saiyan 3 form Tyranicape unlocked this form after absorbing the Tao Trio and as a result, she went insane and tried to kill not only her father,but her boyfriend:Arceus. Her power increases by 300 percent and her flames increase to the back of her head Super Saiyan 4 This is Tyranicape's super saiyan 4 form Tyranicape unlocked this form after apologizing to Arceus Her power increases by 400 perent and her flames become dark and her fur becomes more ape. Battles Major Battles *Tyranicape vs Arceus *Tyranicape vs Tao Trio *SSJ3 Tyranicape vs Blazikape *SSJ3 Tyranicape vs Arceus's father and Arceus *SSJ4 Tyranicape vs Heatran *SSJ3 Tyranicape and Arceus vs Gilltragon's henchman *Tyranicape vs Blazikape *Tyranicape vs Kyogre(Re-match) *Tyranicape vs Master Xatu *Tyranicape vs Simipour *Tyranicape and Arceus vs Shadow Rayquaza and Mew *Tyranicape vs Prof.Arceus and Commander Yanmega *Tyragicape vs Prof.Arceus and Commander Yanmega *Tyragicape vs Lucattio Trivia *Tyragnicape's original name was Tyranicap *Tyragnicape has a weird habit of biting her hand,most likely because her mother used to have a crazy habit of eating live pokemon Site Navigation Category:Universe 1 Category:Super Saiyan Category:Naga Clan Category:Female